Year of Evil Month 7 Secret Liasons
by Nocturnis
Summary: Wow, I am so glad I was able to recover my writings,the response was very much appreciated. Embaressingly this file was a read only so I couldn t correct my grammatical errors, but luckily there is no explicit sexuality.


Note to my readers: Well here we are at month seven of The Year of Evil. Well after the events that took place during the Confessions storyline I figured that I would give you all (and ok I admit it me a little break.) So I figured that I would just write some nice little short stories before going into month eight. I hope you enjoy this little interlude.

Ranma 1/2

**Secret Liaisons**

"I'm going to kill you!" Ranma screamed at the red haired young man standing at the door with his cap in his hands. The young martial artist attacked the visitor with the most lethal combinations he could think of but once again he found himself being thwarted by is agitator's skill. For this was no ordinary young man at the door easily defending himself against Ranma's attacks, nor was he one of the many suitors of Akane (in fact he was only interested in one Tendo sister and that was Nabiki,) he wasn't even a rival of Ranma's seeking revenge for one reason or other. Once again Ranma found himself face to face with the founder of Anything Goes Martial Arts, a demon from The Demon under World know as Akuma.

**"Gee Ranma will you knock it off already I'm not here to cause any trouble." **Akuma said sounding more annoyed than worried as Ranma kept attacking him.

"I don't give a damn why you're here." Ranma said still throwing punch after punch at the demon standing in front of him.

**"Look I just want to apologize!" **he said catching Ranma's knuckle in the palm of his hand.

"Bull shit!" Ranma blurted out trying to pull his hand free from Akuma's grip. Unfortunately the young man's strength was no match for a demon.

**"If I let go will you stop trying to hit me?" **Akuma asked with a look of annoyance on his face. Reluctantly Ranma finally agreed and Akuma let him go.

"Ranma what's going on?" the familiar voice of his fiancé and recent lover asked coming down the stairs. He however didn't turn to answer her instead he kept his gaze fixed on the demonic troublemaker. Akane took a quick glance over Ranma's shoulder and saw Akuma patiently waiting at the door.

"Akuma." She said coldly.

**"Hello Akane you look lovely this afternoon." **The demon complimented her. Weather he was sincere our not wasn't a concern to her.

"Nabiki's taking a shower right now. You can wait in the living room for her." Akane told him pointing coldly the way to the living room.

"Akane are you insane?" Ranma asked surprised by her invitation to the demon. His fiancé just shrugged her shoulders.

"It's not like we can stop him if he really wanted to see Nabiki no matter how hard we try." Akane replied to her lover's reaction. "At least this way we can keep an eye on him." The sound of a raspy voice clearing his throat turned their attention back to Akuma.

**"Actually I'm here to see Kasumi." **Akuma told them looking a little embarrassed.

"You son of a bitch," Akane screamed launching herself at the demon. Before she could even land the first blow Akuma bowed his head in a submissive manner.

**"I'm here to apologize for my part in what happened to her.**" He said quietly still looking at the floor. Both Ranma and Akane looked at the demon with a stunned and suspicious look.

"You have got to be kidding. You're part the whole thing was your fault." Akane said doing her best to keep her temper in check.

**"Really, Hmm I don't remember fondling Kasumi." **The demon replied. **"All I did; was arrange it so that Ryoga could make an ass of himself. How was I to know that he was going to latch on to Kasumi? I mean after all he's been sleeping with you for how long now?" **he asked Akane. A light flush came to Akane cheeks as the thought of all the times she got undressed in front of P-Chan and took him to her bed flashed into her mind. **"But regardless I am here to apologize to Kasumi, and I promise to be on my best behavior."**

"Whatever that means," Ranma snarled. The conversation was cut short by the sound of the door closing.

"Hello everybody I'm home." The familiar voice of Kasumi called out. Both Akane and Ranma gave Akuma a warning glance.

"I'll bring her you keep an eye on him." Akane told Ranma who nodded in agreement. Akane slowly rose and went to fetch Kasumi. Ranma looked and saw an uncomfortable looking Akuma sitting with his hands twitching.

"Hi Kasumi, I have something to tell you." Akane said quietly.

"What is it Akane?" Kasumi asked in her usual cheerful voice.

"Akuma's here." Akane told her deciding the best way was just to cut to the chase. Akane watched as Kasumi eye twitched a little. "He says he wants to apologize to you." She watched suddenly as Kasumi face went back to normal.

"Oh he doesn't have to do that, it was just a silly misunderstanding."

"Well the sooner he apologizes the sooner we can kick him out." Akane said gently pulling Kasumi to the living room.

Nabiki came down the stairs just in time to see Akane pulling Kasumi towards the living room. _Oh this could be interesting _she thought to herself and followed them into the living room. She was surprised to see Ranma and Akira Saotome sitting on the couch. Akira was looking exceptionally nervous as he approached Kasumi.

**"Kasumi, I'm sorry for the prank that I pulled on you and Ryoga, well not sorry for Ryoga, anyway I honestly didn't expect him to try anything with you. And I hope you can accept my apology." **Kasumi looked at Akuma with a puzzled expression on her face. She slowly walked towards Akuma.

"Oh don't be silly Akuma it was just a silly misunderstanding." Akuma would have looked relieved if Kasumi hadn't stepped on his foot. "Oh I'm sorry Akuma." She apologized sweetly. Akuma hopped back and surprisingly so did Ranma.

**"Don't worry about it Kasumi." **It was at that moment Nabiki decided to rescue her boyfriend.

"Hello Akira baby, what are you doing here?" she asked as she walked into the living room. Both the young men were keeping a distance from Kasumi. Nabiki couldn't help but be amused at how both of them were afraid to go near sweet little Kasumi.

"Come on Ranma we have to get you through your homework." Akane said motioning Ranma to come towards her. Cautiously Ranma went around Kasumi and hurried towards her. Akuma was still trying to keep a safe distance from Kasumi. The last thing he wanted to do is accidentally hurt her in front of Nabiki. Now that Ranma and Akane were together neither one was really interested in leaving to do their homework, instead like Nabiki they watched amused at Akuma's predicament. Seeing everybody staring at him with amused looks on their faces the demon sighed then jumped in the air, he quickly pushed against the low ceiling and pushed himself down at an angle.

**"Homework huh," **Akuma asked the two young lovers who stared at him uncomfortably. He turned to see Kasumi walking towards them. **"So you don't hate me then Kasumi?" **Akuma asked sounding sincere.

"Of course not," Kasumi replied sounding sweetly. "Will you be staying for dinner?'

**"Actually I was hoping that Nabiki would like to join me for lunch, the stick monkey had to close down Ukyo's, some sort of emergency at The Cat Café." **He said with a mischievous grin.

"What kind of trouble are you cooking up right now Akuma?' Akane asked.

"**Nothing I plan on opening Ukyo's for the lunch rush and to keep the business running, just without the nosy old crone." **He put is arm out in a gentlemanly manner; smiling Nabiki took it and walked down to Ukyo's with him.

"Why don't we all go down to Ukyo's?" Ranma asked blocking their way. "I would like to see how my best friends business is running now that the old ghoul is in charge." It was partly the truth. Ever since Nabiki told him that Ukyo went to search for Ryoga and that Akuma was now in charge of cooking he and Akane had avoided going there. Despite the fact that The Old Ghoul was the acting manager Ranma doubted that even she could keep him from causing some form of magical trouble. The fact that there was some sort of emergency at The Cat Café seemed to prove that fact.

"Ranma you go check Ukyo's, I'm going to see if they need any help at The Cat Café." Both Ranma and Akuma looked at Akane in shock.

"Akane why the hell do you want to help Shampoo and The Old Ghoul," Ranma asked not sure he heard right. Last month Akane had encouraged Ranma to beat up Shampoo if she attacked his girl form.

"Because whenever Akuma does something to anybody it always ends up involving us sooner or later. I just want a heads up on what he's going to hit us with next." She walked up to him and put her hand on his face. "Don't worry I won't do anything stupid I'm strictly recon." She told him with a calming smile. It was a trick that she had learned recently; Ranma just couldn't seem to say no to her if she gave him that smile. He looked at her with concern. "I'll meet you at Ukyo's." she said still looking at him.

"Oh get a room you two, already." Nabiki said waiting impatiently for Ranma to get out of her and Akuma's way. Akane kissed Ranma's lips and turned to Nabiki.

"Jealous?" she asked with a wry little grin.

"You wish." Muttered Nabiki as her recently bolder sister walked past Ranma. He couldn't help but smile. It wasn't everyday he saw Nabiki flustered.

"**Shall we?" **Akuma sighed as he escorted Nabiki with Ranma following behind them playing the roll of chaperone.

Both Ranma and Akane couldn't believe the small crowd that was outside the restaurant. Akira Saotome however smiled and went to greet his customers.

"**Sorry about the inconvenience everybody," **He said with his sincere voice. He unlocked the café door. The patrons quickly sat down and prepared to place their orders.

Nabiki and Ranma sat down and watched as Akira Saotome played host and server to the crowd.

"**So cousin, what would you like?" **the demon posing as his cousin asked.

"Something that doesn't have any black magic in it," He muttered.

"What's the special today?" Nabiki asked him. She still couldn't believe how business was expanding in Ukyo's. She and Akuma had been dating only a couple of weeks and during that time she watched as Cologne worked him like a dog on the weekend. But lately she had stopped badgering him, mostly because she was needed at The Cat Café. There always seemed to be emergency and these days it seemed like Shampoo was preoccupied and Mousse was nowhere to be seen. So the old lady didn't have much time to watch over Ukyo's. So somehow Akira Saotome ended up working as cook, server and manager. In short he had become Ukyo. But just last week he started serving international okinomyaki using ingredients from other countries. Apparently it was a big hit because every day they seemed to get more and more customers.

"**Well as you can see are international menu seems very popular, can I perhaps interest you in a Russian okinomyaki or maybe you would prefer Greek?"**

"I'll try the Greek she said with a smile." He never seemed to have to write any orders down Nabiki noticed, even though the young man was scribbling madly on a writing pad.

"**And you cousin?" **he asked again. Ranma sighed as his stomach started to rumble.

"I'm not eating anything that you cook." He growled getting angry at his treacherous stomach.

"**Well then I'm afraid you're going to have to leave." **Akuma said in a polite manner.

"Excuse me!" Ranma asked looking at the demon with his teeth clenched.

"**This is a business establishment cousin if your not going to have anything then I'm going to have to ask you to leave."**

"What are you talking about? Nabiki's eating here so this table is being used." Ranma said his stomach growling louder.

"**Well I'm afraid your stomach is going to offend the other customers. So either; make it stop rumbling or I'm afraid you'll have to leave. Oh' by the way I'm not Ukyo so you'll have to pay for your lunch." **Akira told him crossing his arms.

"Why you," Ranma started to get up from his chair when Akuma quickly whispered in his ear.

"**Is this really what you want people to see Ranma Saotome mooching for food and then using martial arts to get out of paying the bill?" **he asked Ranma. **"I mean after all your going to be an evening class martial arts instructor soon."**

"What the hell are you talking about?" Ranma asked giving him a puzzled look.

"**Nabiki why don't you tell him, I have to serve the customers." **Ranma watched puzzled as the demon went back to the kitchen. He turned to see Nabiki Tendo looking at her future brother in law nervously.

"Nabiki what the hell is he talking about?" Nabiki sighed and pulled out a notebook with a faded brown leather cover. She opened it close to the beginning and pointed to a list of names. Above the names underlined were the words evening class.

"Hey I know some of these guys." Ranma said. "But what's this got to do with me." Nabiki sighed and looked at Ranma.

"Since Akuma has arrived he's been giving the dojo good publicity, first he tells the school that the dojo was the inspiration for his baka begones**.**

"Yeah I know. I was there." Ranma replied.

"But what you don't know is that Akira Saotome has been putting ideas in some student's heads."

"What ideas?"

"Well how you have four attractive women all after your affection for one thing. He's been hinting that girls want a man they know can protect them." she told him with a suggestive look. It took Ranma a second to figure out what Nabiki was implying. When it finally dawned on him his eyes shot wide open as he looked at Nabiki with a complete look of disbelief. He looked again at the list there were at least twenty names.

"They want me to teach them?" Ranma gulped.

"Yep, daddy's only been able to get enough students to keep us from being homeless." Nabaki sighed looking at Ranma. "But almost everybody in the school has seen you fight, more importantly they've seen Shampoo glom on you, Ukyo give you free food and your engagement to the most popular girl in school. All it took was for your cousin to connect the dots for the students. If were lucky you might also attract some female customers as well." She smiled a little at Ranma. "In fact one of the new students seemed very interested in being your student. She pointed to a name on the opposite page to his roster.

"You have got to be kidding me?!" Ranma exclaimed as he looked at the name of the last person that needed Ranma's training.

When Akane reached The Cat Café she couldn't believe her eyes. There was a line up for half a block. And for good reason, coming out of every door, window, vent, chimney and any other hole of The Cat Café were the biggest Raman noodles Akane had ever seen.

"I'm going to kill him." A familiar angry voice cried out from a pile of Raman noodles by the door.

"Colonge what happened?" Akane asked walking up to the old lady.

"What do think happened? My infernal demon ex son in-law," She growled pointing at the noodles.

"Is everybody ok?" Akane asked with genuine concern. "Where's Shampoo?" The old lady sighed.

"Everybody's fine, Shampoo was able to get out of her room before the Raman struck."

"Akane," A familiar yet strangely timid voice said behind her. Akane turned to see Shampoo behind her looking nervous. In her arms were a series of different books on a closer look Akane saw that they were schoolbooks. Cologne sighed and scuttled off sensing that her grand daughter wanted to talk to Akane alone. Akane watched as Shampoo approached her slowly.

"What do you want Shampoo?" Akane asked suspiciously. She really didn't want to fight with the Amazon. "I'm not going to fight you." She said quietly and prepared to leave.

"Akane don't have to fight Shampoo, Akane already won Ranma." Shampoo replied bitterly. She looked down at the pile of schoolbooks Akane had never seen her timid in all the time she had known her. She then kneeled and put the schoolbooks down in front of Akane. "Shampoo needs Akane's help."

"My help," Akane asked looking at The Amazon with a stunned expression. The last thing she expected was Shampoo to ask her for help. The Amazon looked up at Akane with a defeated expression on her face.

"Shampoo want to go to school." She said quietly "But Shampoo not understand half of these books, Japenese language is so-so, math so-so, history Shampoo really like but science.." Akane watched, as Shampoo seemed to be fighting back tears. "Shampoo find science too confusing." Akane looked at her skeptically once the shock wore off.

"Why do you want to go school Shampoo?"

"Akane think Shampoo want to be waitress forever, or be lonely for rest of Shampoo's life. Shampoo tired of not having friends, Shampoo tired of sounding like bimbo, and Shampoo sick of Raman." She told Akane seeming to get more frustrated with every word. Akane was still having a hard time believing Shampoo's sincerity in fact the only thing that was stopping Akane from walking away was the fact that it was the first time that Shampoo had approached her for help.

"So what does this have to do with me?" Akane asked coldly using her best Nabiki voice.

"Akane may not be best martial artist Shampoo ever meet or most attractive rival but Akane is good student. Akane's grades always good, if what friends say is true." She looked up at Akane looking both frustrated and ashamed. "Please Akane, Shampoo not have Ranma, not have Mousse, not have any friends and not able to go back home unless kill girl Ranma." The look in Akane's eyes when she heard the threat against Ranma caused her to back away. "Shampoo not want to kill her, Shampoo have no real reason to return home." She looked at the Chinese Amazon still on her knees asking for her help. In all honesty she didn't know what to think. Shampoo was no longer a rival but it still didn't make it easy for her to think of any good reason to help her all the times she tried to steal Ranma from her, all the times she had been attacked by her came rushing back to her. But that was what made them different Shampoo had seen Akane as an enemy who had to be destroyed. The Amazon showed no compassion, no mercy when going after what she wanted she was a true Amazon warrior. But Akane was not. Akane was a martial artist with feelings of compassion and mercy.

"Alright I'll help you on one condition." Akane said sounding more like Nabiki.

"What condition?" Shampoo asked suspiciously.

"You will not kill Ranma, regardless of what form he's in," she answered.

"But Amazon honor say have to kill opponent who defeat Shampoo." Shampoo protested.

"You said you weren't planning on going back home. And I'm not tutoring anyone who plans on killing my fiancé." Her voice had finality to it. Shampoo turned her head. Behind her she could see her grandmother serving Ramen to a bunch of hungry customers. She knew that Cologne would never approve of this kind of deal. But then again she didn't have to know.

"Very well as long as Akane help Shampoo, Shampoo not kill girl Ranma." She conceded.

"Alright I'll see you at my house an hour after your shift ends. I'll decide how serious you are and if I'll continue tutoring you then.

"Ai," Shampoo replied, some of the tension melting off her face. Akane turned to leave when she felt a hand on her shoulder. She turned to see Shampoo looking at her almost smiling. "Thank you Akane." She said looking more sincere than Akane had ever seen her.

"Rassafratsin demon," Ranma mumbled as he started walking towards The Cat Café. He had no choice but to leave since he didn't have any money. Besides business was booming and it didn't look like Akuma was planning on hurting Ukyo's business.

Akane walked back towards Ukyo's; still not believing what had just happened. She was eager to get back to Ranma and tell him about her tutoring sessions with Shampoo. She was surprised to see her lover coming towards her.

"Hey." He greeted her

"Hey." She replied.

"Man do I have something to tell you." They both said at the same time.

"Pretty smooth getting rid of Ranma like that." Nabiki told her new boyfriend who was sitting across the table from her.

"**Well I was hoping for a nice romantic dinner for two. So you plan on sticking around after closing time?"** the demon asked her eagerly.

"I can't really see why not." She replied coyly. He smiled flashing a little fang. Nabiki couldn't believe how different he was around her he actually seemed nervous.

"**So how long has Kasumi been accidentally hurting any man that comes around her?" **he asked her.

"You noticed that huh?" she asked. She looked down at the table "She's getting better, just be grateful that it was just your foot." Akuma could sense that Nabiki was uncomfortable with discussing her sister so he decided to change the subject.

"**So do you think Ranma will be a good teacher?"**

"I think so, martial arts is the only thing that Ranma takes seriously. It was a good idea to suggest to the guys that martial arts can get them girlfriends.

"**Always seemed to work for me," **The demon told her with a wink. He excused himself as he saw other customers coming into the restaurant. Nabiki watched as her boyfriend went into host mode. She couldn't help but smile in his direction Akuma made her happy it was as simple as that. And she really could see no reason why that was a bad thing.

Ukyo scratched a spot on her bareback not remembering the last time she felt so good. She was not expecting Ryoga to have such skill on her body. He had gone off to get some fish from the nearby stream. She really wasn't worried about getting dressed with him gone. It wasn't like he was going to walk in on her while she was getting dressed. Her muscles never had felt so relaxed. _He might not know his way around town but he definitely knows how to give a massage, I almost envy Akane _she thought as she tucked her shirt in. It was a beautiful sunny day without a cloud in sight. She zipped up the new jeans she bought for herself and kneeled down on the grass. She smiled as she picked up a large ball of twine. She had suggested that he use it to find his way back whenever he went out. But despite the fact that the twine was tied to his finger and was showing a clear path to his previous location he kept going in the wrong direction. Still the twine did come in handy for finding him when she needed him. Still smiling she picked up the ball and started to follow the twine, which slowly led her away from the stream. _I guess I shouldn't be surprised. _She thought to herself with a sigh_. _She followed the little white pathfinder until she came to a tree. The white string went straight up the tree.

"Ryoga are you up there?" Ukyo asked tugging a little at the twine. The response was a small rustling in the tree.

"Hey careful down there you almost made me drop breakfast." Ryoga shouted down to her sounding a little agitated.

"I thought you were going fishing." She said still confused as to why her current traveling companion was up in a tree.

"I was, I kind of got turned around." He admitted sheepishly. A green and yellow blur jumped down with a nest full of eggs. "So how do you like your eggs?" he asked.

Twenty minutes later Ukyo was finally able to drag him back to their campsite. Ryoga offered to pay for a hotel room but Ukyo refused to accept.

"You're already planning on buying off my dowry, so how can I accept anymore money from you?" she asked as they started walking towards the woods.

"It's really no trouble for me at all, the truth is I feel kind of silly having all this money and having no real reason to use it." He said smiling at her. "I prefer to work for my pay anyway." She couldn't help but smile back at him. _He really is a nice guy who deserves to have some happiness maybe getting him hooked up with Akane will help everybody._ Since then they've been roughing it together only stopping into towns to pick up supplies. The strange thing was this was the most fun Ukyo had in a long time. _True it's my first vacation since I've arrived in Nerima. _She started wondering why she didn't take vacations more often. And Ryoga was a surprisingly pleasant traveling companion, he was surprisingly well adept at taking care of them outdoors, he could actually tell interesting stories about his travels when she prompted him enough his cooking wasn't that bad and he gave a massage to die for. _Akane has no idea what she's missing._ The young woman thought to herself. She watched as Ryoga cooked the eggs over the fire, it seemed that he had done this a lot of times before.

"Breakfast will be ready soon." He said with a smile. Ukyo went through her bag and removed two carefully wrapped plastic plates.

"Smells great Ryoga honey," She replied bringing the plates in one had and a six pack of soda in the other. She kneeled down next to him and put her plate down on the small blanket they used. She placed a couple of lettuce leaves on each plate and handed one to Ryoga.

"So what do you want to do after breakfast?" Ryoga asked unloading one of the eggs on a plate and then handing it to her.

"I'm not quite sure. I've never been down this part of Japan before."

"I have, I was hoping to check in on an old friend that is if it's ok with you."He replied unloading his eggs on the plate. He sat down next to her and took a bite of his eggs. Ukyo couldn't help but be intrigued, she never really took the time to think about it but Ryoga was truly a man of mystery. Before she just thought of him as a rival of Ranma's; an ok guy even if he was a little shy and bashful. But now she saw that he had been traveling all around the world, meeting all kinds of different people.

"So who's this friend we're going to see?" she asked.

"Oh just someone who've I've run into once or twice." He said with a grin.

"Are you sure you can find them?" she asked nervously.

"With your help I'll find him sooner." He said finishing his meal.

The two of them finished eating and Ryoga told Ukyo how he stumbled on to a little out of the way inn. Surprisingly his directions didn't get them lost which led Ukyo to conclude that something was wrong with Ryoga.

"Ah Ryoga mind if I ask you a personal question?" Ukyo asked as they walked towards a small residential area leading to a town.

"You can ask but I don't know if I'll answer" He said his attention focused on the alley that they were coming to.

"Ok, um why do you always seem to get lost?" She asked nervously hoping not to hurt his feelings.

"Because he's a directional dyslexic idiot," A wheezing voice said from the shadows.

"But we love him anyway." A second voice came from the shadows this one more feminine in origin.

"Still playing hide – and – go - seek after all these years?" Ryoga asked the shadows.

"How else do you expect us to play Cat?" a figure asked leaping out of the shadows. He was a thin and slender young man with white hair and the most alarming green eyes that Ukyo had ever seen. He was dressed in a purple t-shirt and tight black jeans.

"And Mouse?" another figure asked stepping out of the shadows. She had long flowing platinum blonde hair that flowed down her back. She was dressed in sultrier looking clothes a tight fitting purple t-shirt with a pair of purple jeans.

"Um Ryoga you know these guys?" Ukyo asked slowly reaching for her battle spatula.

"Yep, don't worry they won't hurt us unless we pay them to." Ryoga said a lot calmer then Ukyo would have liked.

"Pay them?"

"They're professional sparrers, people hire them to ambush them so they can practice their fighting skills.

"Interesting business," Ukyo replied looking over the two shadow surveyors.

"It pays the bills." The man known as Cat said as he leaned against the wall.

"And we get to meet so many interesting people." The woman named Mouse said with a perverse type of glee. "So Ryoga are you interested in another rough and tumble session?" she asked with a little wink.

"Nope I was hoping to see Joe."

"He's working right now but I'm sure he'll be thrilled to see you." Cat said pushing himself off the wall. He started walking towards Ukyo. "So who's this beauty?"

"Cat and Mouse Ukyo, Ukyo Cat and Mouse," Ryoga quickly introduced them.

"A pleasure," Cat said gently taking her hand and kissing the back of it. Ukyo pulled back a little flustered.

"Nice to meet you guys to." Ukyo said as she went closer to Ryoga.

"You really shouldn't be a stranger Ryoga." Mouse said as she approached him. Ukyo noticed The Lost Boy going red in the face. Which really didn't surprise Ukyo, Mouse seemed to radiate sexuality and Ryoga was still an obvious virgin. She quickly grabbed Ryoga by the arm.

"Aren't we here to see a friend of yours?" she asked. Ryoga snapped out of his over reactive hormone haze and looked down at Ukyo who seemed more than just a little annoyed for some reason.

"Yeah, Joe, the entrance should just be around the corner."

"Just walk around the building you can't miss it." Cat said with a smile at Ukyo.

"It was good to see you again Ryoga." Mouse said she then kissed him on the cheek. He suddenly found himself being pulled away by a very agitated Ukyo. The two sparers watched them go.

"And I thought that you were the only cat here." She remarked to her partner.

A neon sign that said Joe in bright red letters confirmed Ukyo that they found his friend. The business was clearly a bar, a small little tavern with a single entrance. Upon entering Ukyo noticed the place was just a little smaller than Ukyo's and it reeked of stale beer and cigarettes. To one side there were a couple of brown wooden tables with matching chairs. The bathrooms were close to the back. The other side consisted of a large room with three pool tables the place screamed dive. Even the customers were what she expected from a business like this. It was a mix of pathetic looking losers in shabby clothing whining about life, skanky looking barfly's hoping to score so they could forget about life for awhile and drunken biker types looking for any excuse to start a fight. Even Ryoga didn't look all that impressed.

"Id please," A nervous looking waitress asked. She was obviously new and wasn't really ready to work in this type of environment. Ryoga looked at her and smiled.

"We're not buying we're just here to see Joe."

"And why would you want to see Joe?" A big balding foreigner asked them as he approached from behind. "You're not another one of those annoying inspectors are you? This place is up to code as far as I'm concerned." He was a big round foreigner with an Irish accent.

"I've heard rumors that he's been hiring minors." Ryoga said looking at the foreigner very intensely.

"Only ones that can take care of themselves," He said then quickly embraced Ryoga.

"Ummph, good to see you to Joe," Ryoga said returning the hug. The big man let them go and led them to a table. After all three were seated Joe looked at Ukyo.

"So who's your girlfriend?" Joe asked Ryoga as Ukyo's face turned a little red.

"No I mean I'm not his girl just a friend." Ukyo told him trying not to fumble his words.

"Joe this is Ukyo she's my traveling companion." Ryoga told the Irishman.

"Traveling companion I see." Joe replied in a not convinced voice. "So what brings you to my humble establishment?"

"Just passing through, we're on our way back to Nerima."

"Yes I heard that you've been cleared of those ridiculous molestation charges. Imagine Habiki boy a molester, hell his nose would be a geyser every time are waitress flirted with him."

"Where is Chocolate anyway?" Ryoga asked.

"Chasing some new guy, I'm afraid I think she's in Europe now." He turned towards Ukyo "so how did you end up getting roped up into being his traveling companion?"

"I, well you see he didn't know that he was innocent and someone had to tell him." Ukyo was having a hard time feeling comfortable with the way Joe kept looking at her and Ryoga.

"I see." Joe said with a smile. "And you two have been traveling how long?"

"About a month," She replied trying her best to keep calm, "So how did you meet Ryoga?" she asked trying to change the subject.

"He came in here about looking for work and I needed a dishwasher, but one of the customers was getting a little too rowdy and he stepped in and set him straight. I kept him as a bouncer and let him sleep in the spare room."

"For some strange reason this was the only place I could find my way back to." Ryoga said with a shrug.

"So did you ever meet up with that Akane girl?" as he asked this he noticed Ukyo's shoulder tighten a little.

"She's happy with another guy." Ryoga replied quietly. Ukyo couldn't believe her ears, ever since Ryoga arrived in Nerima he has had only two things on his mind, thrash Ranma and date Akane. But now here he was dismissing them both. _Geez Akuma's head game must have screwed Ryoga more than we thought._ She thought as Ryoga looked down at the table.

"Really what makes you say that?" Joe asked.

"She told me." Ryoga said with a bitter smile. "She was hung over and I heard her talking to her sisters how Ranma's becoming a real sweetheart."

"A real sweet heart," Ukyo almost choked as she asked. Joe continued watching Ukyo and Ryoga.

"One of the things you learn by being a bartender is that people have a hard if not impossible time lying when hung over." Joe said in a sympathetic voice.

"I guess." Ukyo replied not liking what she was hearing. At the New Years Party Akane did say they were getting closer, it was partly the reason she hunted Ryoga down, so he could woo Akane away from Ranma. But now it was starting to sound that Ryoga was ready to move on with his life. _No, there's still time if I can get Ryoga back to Nerima before Ranma and Akane take their relationship to the next level. _With a new determination Ukyo put her hand on Ryoga's shoulder "If you really love someone, then you don't give up on them no matter how hopeless it seems." She said looking him in the eye as she spoke. Ryoga looked into her eyes they were a beautiful brown so full of intensity and purpose.

"Excuse me for a moment will you." Joe said rising from the table. He walked over to one of the other tables. Sitting at the tables were a couple of bikers sitting and drinking.

"Excuse me lads. But I was wondering if you could help settle a bet for me?" The lead biker a slender man in his thirties with spiky blonde hair and a scar over his left eye looked up at Joe.

"Depends what's in it for us?" he asked eyeing Joe suspiciously.

"Well you see that young couple over there, I'm willing to wager free drinks for you and the rest of your crew that they can take all of you out."

"Are you shitting me? You think that those two kids can take us out?" Another biker a bigger bellied one with a razor stubble grabbed the bosses shoulder.

"I wouldn't mind getting some of his action though." He said with a leering look at Ukyo.

"So I trust we have a bet?" Joe asked. The lead biker smiled.

"You better get the next set of drinks ready." Was all he said as his friends got up and approached the young couple sitting at the table Joe went to one of the bar stools and got as comfortable as he could.

Ryoga and Ukyo were discussing one of the customers that Ryoga had to remove when four tough looking types approached them. They quickly stood up.

"Hi can we help you guys?" Ukyo asked slowly reaching for her spatula.

"Maybe, my buddy here was wondering if he could get a kiss." The blonde said motioning to the biker with the stubble.

"I don't think so." Ukyo replied stepping back. Ryoga quickly reached for his parasol. One of the thugs a slender looking twenty something with greasy hair looked at his weapon and laughed.

"What do you plan on doing with that sissy boy?" he asked as he stepped in between Ryoga and Ukyo. The others just grinned as well.

"You sure you don't want to give my buddy a kiss?" the blonde asked again.

"Oh I'm more than sure." Ukyo replied taking out her spatula. The thug grinned at her.

"A spatula, oh come on who uses a spatula?" he said with a chuckle in his voice. Feeling more confident in his chances the big biker approached Ukyo.

Thwack! The sound of Ukyo's spatula busting across the big guys kneecap could be heard all over the tavern. The big howled in pain as he went down. The howl was cut short as Ukyo delivered a powerful kick to his jaw.

Thud! The blonde biker turned around to see Ryoga knock the greasy haired biker unconsciousness with his parasol. He stole a quick glance at Joe who was clearly enjoying the show. Refusing to be upstaged he pulled a hunting knife from his pocket and charged at Ryoga.

"Ryoga look out!" Ukyo screamed as the lead biker charged at Ryoga. She was so distracted by the attack on Ryoga that the last biker was able to get her in a chokehold.

"Ukyo," Ryoga yelled out barely avoiding the attack. The blonde missed only by a couple of inches. Growling he resumed his attack frustrated that Ryoga seemed to be able to constantly deflect his attack with his parasol.

"Aak" was the only sound Ukyo could make; the thug behind her had arms like steel. The biker lifted her off her feet taking away her leverage. Ryoga stole a quick glance at the choking Ukyo.

"Ukyo swing," He shouted as he quickly tossed his parasol at the guy's chest. Ukyo catching on to her friends meaning swung her legs back as high up as they could go. The parasol crashed against his chest knocking the wind out off him. Ryoga smiled when he saw Ukyo was safe however Ukyo was looking at him with a horrified expression. Before Ryoga could react the last biker shoved his knife into Ryoga's shoulder. A cry of pain escaped the young man lips as the biker kicked him in the tailbone.

"I'm going to enjoy this." The biker said slowly walking towards the injured Ryoga. Suddenly without warning Ukyo came at him with a flying shoulder tackle knocking him to the floor.

"Stupid bitch!" the biker cursed as he got up. He pulled out another knife and tossed at Ukyo. He watched as Ukyo deflected the knife easily with one of her mini spatulas. She threw another one at his wrist disarming him.

"Get away from him before I really hurt you!" Ukyo demanded an icy fury to her voice.

"No problem baby if you want to dance first I have no problem with that." He said grinning. He put his knuckles up in street fighter fashion and approached her cautiously. The amusement in Ukyo's face was replaced by a look of stone cold determination. The last biker let his fist fly hoping just to stun the pretty brunette. Instead he felt her arm quickly deflect his fist and her knee go into his stomach. As he lurched on his knees from the pain, Ukyo brought her elbow down on the back of his neck hard. The leader hit the floor hard.

"Just what I thought," Joe muttered to himself as he surveyed the remains of the battlefield. He got up off his stool and watched as Ukyo quickly ran towards his young friend

"Ryoga honey, are you alright." She said looking at him with a lot of concern.

"Nothing a cold shower won't fix," He grunted in pain. Ukyo ripped off the sleeve of her shirt and quickly applied pressure to his wound.

"Just relax alright, Joe call in ambulance." She yelled at the bartender.

"Really Ukyo all I need is a tub full of cold water and I'll be fine."

"Don't pull that macho guy crap with me ok? This cut looks pretty deep." She said as she continued to apply pressure to the wound.

"That's why I need a cold shower." He whispered through clenched teeth.

Damn it Ryoga all a cold shower will do is turn you into P-Chan." Ryoga looked at her with a now you get it look in his eye. Ukyo couldn't believe that of all people it was Ryoga that was making her feel like an idiot. She helped Ryoga up and they both struggled to get into the bathroom. The other customers watched as they both ended up in the men's room. Gently she put him on the floor and splashed a bucket of cold water on him. It was strange how she never really saw the transformation really take place. After the splash effect receded all that stood in Ryoga's place was a black little piglet.

"How are you now?" she said picking him up and looking at his shoulder. Any evidence of him being stabbed had disappeared. He looked like a healthy little piglet. Ukyo checked him over one last time to make sure then filled the bucket with hot water. "Alright Ryoga if you don't mind I'm just going to leave you with the bucket. I've already seen more of you then I wanted to.

"Bwee!" the piglet replied with a little blush. Ukyo closed the door as the sound of a bucket being spilled over filled the bathroom.

"I called the ambulance." Joe told her. "How is he?"

"He'll be fine I don't think he'll need the ambulance."

"Maybe not but they will." Joe said motioning towards the remaining bikers. They were still out cold on the floor. He was about to enter the bathroom when Ukyo stopped him.

"He'll be out in a couple of minutes." She said.

"I can see why he is attracted to you." Joe said with a smile. A red flush came over her face as Joe motioned her to a table.

"What are you talking about? He's not attracted to me, is he?" She asked as she sat down.

"He doesn't travel with to many people, and for as long as he worked he never stopped talking about that Akane girl, now he arrives with you and he's willing to accept the fact that she's happily engaged. Plus I see the way you two constantly defend each other. He was more worried about you than himself when you two were fighting." Joe said with a gentle smile. "But the real question is; are you attracted to him?" Before she could answer the bathroom door opened and Ryoga stepped out. He was a little soaked but otherwise seemed no worse for wear.

"How are you kid?" Joe asked the young man.

"Just a little sore," Ryoga replied looking at the both of them sitting at the table. Ukyo was looking at Ryoga strangely.

"I'm alright Ukyo really." He said hoping to get her to stop staring at him. She quickly looked down at the table.

"Well I think you two better get going before the police get here. The last thing I need is them asking questions about bikers fighting with customers in my establishment." The two of them nodded and prepared to leave.

"It was nice meeting you Joe." Ukyo said shaking his hand.

"It really was good seeing you again. I'm sorry about what happened." Ryoga said scratching behind his head.

"Don't worry about it, happens all the time." Joe said with a shrug. "You two take care." He said as they left the bar. Joe smiled as he looked at the bikers lying unconscious on the floor. He then went behind the bar whistling a tune while he waited for the police.

Ryoga couldn't help but notice that Ukyo was surprisingly quiet as the two travelers walked back to the woods.

"Well that was different." Ukyo finally said as they walked up a hill leading toward the trees.

"What are you talking about? It happens in Nerima almost everyday." Ryoga replied. For some reason every now and then Ukyo would look at Ryoga in a contemplative manner. But as soon as Ryoga would start talking she would quickly look away from him. The Lost Boy was a little confused but decided not to call her on it. For the rest of the day they traveled in awkward silence. When night fell the two of them rolled out there sleeping bags and prepared to sleep.

"So how far do you think we are from Nerima?" Ukyo asked.

"I'm never sure really." Ryoga said looking at the fire. "I just walk until I get there. Are you really sure you can trust Akuma and Shampoo's grandmother with your business?" he asked as he lied down.

"I'm not doing anything to pursue Ranma at the moment and Cologne will keep Akuma miserable until I get back." She replied with a little grin. "Don't worry everything will be fine."

"Except the part were everybody is going to be awkward around me because they thought that I was molester and Ranma has no doubt told everyone my little secret by now." Ryoga said with a sigh. Ukyo rolled over her sleeping bag and looked at Ryoga.

"Not everybody believed you were guilty Mousse defended you, and it was actually Kasumi who revealed your secret." She looked at him to see such sadness in his eyes.

"Oh good there is one person in Nerima who trusts me." He said in a sarcastic manner. He was hurt all his friends and loved ones had turned on him, and it clearly had hurt him more than he let it show. Ukyo unzipped her sleeping bag and walked over to Ryoga's. She then unzipped his and crawled into it with him.

"Ukyo what are you doing?" Ryoga cried out in surprise.

"It's okay Ryoga honey I trust you." She said her back turned to him.

"Ukyo you don't have to do this. Ukyo," Ryoga said his back touching hers. She didn't reply she had already fallen fast asleep. A small smile formed on Ryoga's face as he quietly went to sleep.

It had been an interesting week for everyone in the Tendo household. Kasumi had been doing less chores and having more fun than she ever had in her life, (despite their father's complaints about the extra responsibility he had to assume) Shampoo was showing up after work everyday so Akane could tutor her and afterwards would join Ranma's martial arts class, and Nabiki had spent everyday with her new boyfriend. Nabiki had to admit that Ranma was indeed a good martial arts teacher (part in thanks to a talk with Akane about patience and understanding for those who were not as skilled) the proof being that none of the students have quit yet. The surprising thing was how well behaved Shampoo was around Ranma when it was her turn to spar with him. Of course she and Akuma were smart enough not to be around when she was. Everything seemed to be going very well; in fact Nabiki could honestly say they were going better than ever before. And to the demons credit he behaved himself when he was in the house. In fact the only thing keeping everything from being perfect was that Kuno was no longer buying photos from her. She looked at the last bunch of photos that Nabiki took of Ranma in his girl form. _Maybe one last sale,_ Nabiki thought to herself with a little smile. She went to her word processor and started typing.

Meanwhile Shampoo had just finished her class and was on her way to Akane's room when she heard the sound of typing. She peeked into his room and saw her smiling while typing.

"That should do the trick." She said to herself with a grin. Shampoo watched as Nabiki removed the sheet of paper from her word processor. The middle Tendo sister then put the letter in an envelope and hid it in one of her many hidden compartments in her room. Both women were distracted from their dubious activities by a ringing at the door.

"I've got it." The familiarly sweet voice of Kasumi rang out in the hallway. "Oh hello Akuma," Kasumi said, "How have you been?" Shampoo quickly ran into the bathroom.

"Hello anybody in here," Nabiki asked knocking on the door.

"Just a minute," Shampoo called out. She quickly washed her hands and face and walked out of the bathroom.

"Oh hello Shampoo." Nabiki said with strained politeness.

"Hello Nabiki." Shampoo replied with the same strained politeness. The two ladies parted company as Nabiki went into the bathroom to fix herself up for the demon waiting downstairs. Shampoo snorted in disgust, the idea that there was a woman dating her ex-husband, making him happy despite all he had done, when an idea quickly formed in her head. She slowly sneaked into Nabiki's room and looked for the letter she had written. She kept one ear to the outside listening for Nabiki then very carefully opened the envelope and read what Nabiki had written.

My dearest Kuno

My heart aches as I write this for in this letter I have to say goodbye. It would take too long to explain why I have to leave you but you do need to know some things. The first my love is that Ryoga is innocent; we have both been part of a cruel hoax. But my family wishes for me to enter into a vow of chastity in our temple. My heart still aches for you though so I have agreed to pose for some final pictures so that Nabiki Tendo can sell them to you at a reasonable price. I hope you will purchase these final photos as a token of my undying love.

With all my love

Your Pig-Tailed Tree Kettle Girl

Shampoo smiled as she finished the letter. _Greedy little bitch_ she thought. An idea had begun to form into her head. She had hoped that Nabiki would give her some ammunition to hurt the demon with. She listened as Nabiki went from the bathroom, to the stairs. Quickly she pulled out her word processor and began typing as fast and as carefully as possible. When she finished she put the new letter in an envelope and put it in the original hiding place. With a smile she left Nabiki's room and went out the window and headed home.

"**You look great."** Akuma complimented Nabiki as he rose from the coach.

"Oh please Akira hon, this is the same thing I wear everyday."

"**Well you still look great." **He said smiling. Nabiki couldn't help but smile back.

"Always the charmer," She said tickling his chin and kissing him.

"**I try."** He said with a mock little shrug. **"Well we better get going the crowd is going to thaw out pretty soon."**

"Thaw out? What did you do?" Nabiki asked as they walked out the door.

"**I just used a time bubble and froze them, temporarily of course." **He said. **"Don't worry right now they aren't even aging a minute."**

"And to think all this time people waste money on plastic surgery." Nabiki said sarcastically. The two of them casually walked to the café.

"**So how's business?" **he asked.

"I have to admit it's been a lot better ever since you pulled their strings." Nabiki said with a smile.

"**Glad to hear it. And how is my cousin adapting to his new employment?"**

"He's a pretty good teacher with Akane reminding him that none of them are going to attack him first thing in the morning."

"**What about Shampoo? Has she tried to kill him yet?"**

"He's really careful not to change into a girl around her or the rest of his students." She sighed.

"**What's wrong?" **the demon asked in a surprisingly gentle tone.

"I only have one more roll of film of new girl Ranma pictures to sell to Kuno baby." She sighed.

"**Kuno baby," **Akuma asked, with just a hint of tension in his voice. **Interesting nickname," **He muttered. Nabiki looked at the demon. He had tensed up just a little bit.

"Don't tell me you're jealous." She teased. Akuma look disgusted with the comment.

"**Me? Jealous of the samurai closet twinkie please."** He replied acting indignant. Nabiki smiled and grabbed his arm.

"It just some minor business flirting." She said smiling at him, "For as long as I've known him "I've referred to him as Kuno baby. It disarms him."

"**I see, ok then."** Akuma said smiling back at her.

Meanwhile as the young couple talked Shampoo arrived at the front door of the Kuno estate, she smiled as she knocked on the door. A battered and cut Satsukae went to answer the door. When he opened it all he found was an envelope lying in front of the doorway. He picked it up carefully looking around to see if anyone was around.

"Oh this is addressed to master Kuno." He said with a smile. A knock on the door interrupted the young male heir of the Kuno estate. He was in a deep meditative state staring at the extra large poster of the red-haired pigtail girl in a bathing suit. He sighed as he stood up to answer the door. His manservant who in all honesty was starting to worry the samurai a little met him. Satsukae had told his master that he was doing extensive ninja training, which suited him just fine it was one less disruption to his meditations.

"A letter for you Master Kuno," The manservant said quietly. Kuno took the letter and dismissed the little manservant. He sat down and started to read what was written. Then, for the first time in a month Kuno smiled.

The last customer left Ukyo's as Akuma started putting up chairs.

"**Please come again. Good night." **Akuma said with his host face. When the door was locked, he finally sat down. **"I hate faking sincerity." **He muttered. A gentle pair of hands put themselves on his shoulders and began massaging them.

"There, there all those nasty satisfied customers are finally gone." Nabiki said in a mock mommy voice.

"**You want a job as a waitress?"** he asked looking up at her.

"Not on your demon life." She replied squeezing his shoulders playfully.

"**Just thought I would ask,"** He sighed.

"So what happened to the old lady?"

"**The Cat Café was attacked by GodRaman." **The demon told her with a little grin. **She'll be out of my hair for weeks."**

"So then she won't be coming down tonight hmm?" Nabiki asked suddenly straddling the demon. Akuma smiled as he kissed her. The taste of her lips, the smell of her hair, and the feel of her body pressing against his made his dark hole beat.

"Oh what's that?" Nabiki asked playfully as she felt a bump form underneath her.

"**Sorry common reaction from any male of any species."** Akuma replied trying to push Nabiki off. The brunette wiggled a little which caused a bead of sweat to form on Akuma's brow. She looked down at him and smiled.

"There's nothing common about you." She said kissing him again. This time she rolled her tongue and wiggled a little more. The demon instinctively put his hand behind her waist. Gently he slipped his fingers into her pants and un-tucked her shirt.

"**So how far are we planning on going tonight?" **he asked playfully before kissing her again.

"I think we can go a little further than usual tonight." Nabiki said with a mischievous smile as she wiggled in his lap some more.

**How much farther? **Akuma asked putting his hand up her shirt. He laid it to rest on her stomach.

"I think you can go a little farther than that. She said playfully. Akuma kissed her neck and brought his hand up a little closer. Nabiki moaned as the demon gently nuzzled her neck while fondling her. "Oh shit the lights!" Nabiki realized snapping out of her aroused state.

"**No problem." **Akuma said. He used his other hand and snapped his fingers. The light to Ukyo's dimmed as the young woman and the very old demon embraced going one step farther. **"Better?"**

"Much better," Nabiki said with a smile as she surrounded to the pleasurable feelings that Akuma provoked with his thumb and fingers.

The next morning the whole family couldn't help but notice that Nabiki was in a very pleasant mood.

"Good morning everybody," Nabiki hummed sounding more like Kasumi.

"Good morning Nabiki, you seem in a good mood today." Kasumi said as she put a plate down on a table.

"Yeah Nabiki you look like you just got something juicy enough to sell to the world." Ranma said have worried. He glanced over at Akane who looked just as nervous, they both were sure that they removed all traces of their activities from the roof last night.

"Oh nothing juicy I'm afraid Ranma, you've actually been very well behaved lately." She looked at Akane suspiciously "I see you finally figured out how to tame him." Akane blushed and went back to eating her meal in silence. Their father who was sitting far away from Kasumi as possible smiled as he looked at the young couple sitting next to each other.

"So then why are you in such a good mood dear?" Soun asked deciding to give his daughter and her fiancé a break.

"Hey can't a girl just be in a good mood?" Nabiki asked sounding a little defensive though she was still smiling.

"Oh father can't you see that Nabiki is in love?" Kasumi said in her usual cheerfulness. Everyone looked at Nabiki and for the first time since Ranma met her he saw Nabiki blush.

"Is this true Nabiki?" Akane asked looking more worried than joyous.

"Akane, Ranma why do you look so worried. Nabiki is in love why is that cause to worry?" Soun asked smiling at his little girl.

"Because we think she's in love with Akuma." Ranma said disapprovingly.

"Don't be ridiculous." Soun said looking nervously at his daughter. Nabiki found that she was unable to look at anything but the table. Soun suddenly started to cry. And in his tried and true over exaggerated style he started sobbing in Nabiki's direction. "Oh Nabiki, please tell your poor father that it's not true. Please tell me you're not in love with that foul demon.

"**You called." **the scratchy voice surprised everybody including Nabiki.

"I thought you said you were going to stop doing that." Nabiki said to the demon looking very uncomfortable.

"**Sorry habit."** He said shrugging his shoulders.

"You," Soun said lashing out at the demon. The old master lunged at the demon. An amused look formed on the demon's face as Soun tried to strike him.

"**Whoa easy there tiger, I'm didn't come here to fight."**

"No you came here to corrupt my sweet little daughter." He said letting his fists fly at the demon.

"He really is naïve isn't he?" Ranma whispered to Akane. She shrugged as they watched Soun charge at the demon that was doing his best not to laugh at Soun. However Ranma was impressed that Soun's style had improved since he was gone. Of course none of that mattered against Akuma. The demon just had way too much practice over the rest of them.

"**Darkness doesn't anybody say good morning to guests in this house anymore?" **the demon asked standing in place while he avoided Soun's attacks easily.

"That's enough!" Nabiki had shouted catching everyone by surprise. "Akira can you please wait outside while I talk to my family," Akuma bowed politely and disappeared out of the kitchen. As soon as he was gone everyone's attention was on Nabiki. "Yes, alright I love him, he makes me laugh, and he makes me feel good, He came up with the idea of locker room advertising that got Ranma his students, his publishing company has paid for our groceries, he's cute and he's interested in me, not Akane, not Kasumi not female Ranma, me. And I honestly can't see why that's such a bad thing." Nabiki stopped ranting long enough to catch her breath.

"But Nabiki he's a demon." Soun protested.

"And you have a future son in law who turns into a woman, and a best friend who turns into a panda. Both of them have brought more trouble to this house then Akuma ever did. Your youngest daughter can knock men into orbit with a single blow; your oldest can turn the local doctor into a hyperactive moron with the IQ of an inebriated simian. So I honestly can't see why it bothers everyone so much that my new boyfriend is the school's demon founder." Everyone wasn't sure how to react; it was the first time that Nabiki had ever ranted so emotionally. She was usually the cool sarcastic one. The middle sister left in a huff leaving her family with stunned looks at the table.

"**Are you all right?" **the demon asked as Nabiki came out the front door.

"Just peachy," Nabiki growled.

"**They don't approve of me, they probably never will."** He said to her very, very quietly.

"Their problem," Nabiki replied with a tone of disappointment. The demon approached her slowly.

"**Do you mind if I walk you to school?" **he asked very tenderly as Ranma and Akane came out the front door. They watched as Akuma approached his new girl friend. Nabiki smiled and took his hand in hers. The two of them walked to school together followed closely by Ranma and Akane.

"**I think we're being chaperoned." **The demon told her motioning behind them where Ranma and Akane were walking.

"They always take this route, besides it's not like were making out, or anything." Nabiki replied with a devilish grin.

"**Are you thinking what I'm thinking?"**

"I think so, but where are we going to five gallons of whip cream at this time of day." Both of them grinned and started laughing.

"**Do you think they would mind so terribly if I put my arm around you?"** he asked with a mischievous tone of voice.

"I think they would mind it a lot." She replied just as mischievous. She leaned into him as they walked which was an open invitation for him to put his arm around her. They both stole a glance behind them to see Ranma and Akane's reaction. The two of them did indeed seem upset as they held hands. But surprisingly Ranma and Akane didn't charge into battle. They just seemed to tense up a bit and continued you following them at a respectable distance.

"**Should we up the ante a little?" **Akuma whispered to his girlfriend.

"Sounds good to me Akira baby," Nabiki replied. They stopped long enough for a quick kiss on the lips. Ranma and Akane seemed to slow their pace a bit. The new couple broke off and kept walking. Akuma sighed as he looked at Nabiki who had an amused look on her face regarding her sister and future brother in law.

"**Well that was fun." **The demon said as they approached the schoolyard. Nabiki smiled and nodded her head also enjoying the discomfort they put their chaperones through. The usual students, friends, customers, and the new female admirers of Akira Saotome greeted them.

"You two seem to be spending a lot of time together." One of his admirers said in an implying tone.

"Of course I am he's my partner." Nabiki replied trying to sound as innocent as possible. Akuma couldn't help but smile.

"Just your partner?" the girl said not convinced.

"What's it to you?" Nabiki replied keeping the sweet voice while sounding a little catty. She wasn't sure how she felt about being under such scrutiny. Forenkien High was as of late one of the most gossipy high schools in Tokyo. Ranma and Akane arrived just in time to see everyone flocking around the new couple.

"What do you think we should do?" Ranma asked Akane while watching the amused Akuma.

"Nothing," Akane replied. "If your cousin and my sister want to keep their relationship secret who are we to interfere?" Akane said sounding a lot like Nabiki. Sure she was concerned about her sister but she couldn't deny that it was perversely fun to watch her sister squirm. She grabbed Ranma's hand and proceeded to class.

"Nabiki Tendo!." The familiar voice of the self proclaimed Blue Thunder of Forenkien High rang out.

"Oh hello Kuno baby," Nabiki said happy to have an excuse to get away from the inquiring minds around her and Akuma.

"Oh Nabiki Tendo I knew you have had a crush on me but I never realized how deep your feelings were." Kuno said running towards with a familiar look of infatuation in her eyes. He hugged her tightly in his arms.

"**Hey bub hands off! "Nabiki is mine lay a hand or anything else on her and I'll kill you." **Akira Saotomae threatened while pulling Kuno off with one hand. The demon stood in front of Nabiki looking tenser then Nabiki had ever seen him before.

"You cur how dare you stand between me and my new beloved," Kuno said unsheathing his sword.

The crowd that had gathered to watch the fight gasped as they heard the scratchy words leave Ranma's cousin's mouth.

"Do your worse, fiend." Kuno said taking up a battle posture. He charged at Akuma. He let loose a fearsome swing.

**"Oh don't worry I will" **the demon replied with an intense look as he caught the sword between his palms.

(To be continued)


End file.
